The Plastic Capsule
by kitkatsq
Summary: A short story from, yours truly. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yotsuba&.

"Daddy, where are we going?"Yotsuba said as she looked at the buildings pass from inside the car.

"You'll see soon."he said, concentrating on the road.

"Um, ok."she chirped cheerfully. The car slowed down and turned into a huge parking lot. "Didn't we already come here before?"she asked with disappointment while promptly crossing her arms.

"Actually, I've got something else in mind."Mr. Koiwai smiled.

They were walking in the mall, surrounded by masses of people.

"Yotsuba, hold on tight. Don't get lost, we're almost there!"he shouted over the hum of conversation.

"OK!"she shouted, just when they got out of the crowd of people when they passed the food court. Passersby looked at the greened haired girl strangely. Mr. Koiwai looked very embarrassed. "Daddy, are you ok? Your face is red."she looked up at him innocently.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok."he grabbed Yotsuba's small hand and lead the way. They stopped in front of the restrooms. Mr. Koiwai looked at his wristwatch. "Ah, good we're not late."He spotted someone in the distance and thought to himself,"Here he comes." "Yotsuba, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Can you wait for me out here?"

"Ok!"she sang.

Few Moments Later

Yotsuba was on the floor, face down, and drumming the floor with her legs. "I'm so bored!" Not only was she bored but she was also confuzzled. "Why is daddy taking so long in the bathroom?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. Without turning around, she got up and formed a karate stance.

"I'm behind you."a person said.

She jumped around and was so startled she fell on her behind. A giant rabbit stood in front of her. After being stunned for a few seconds, her eyes turned wide.

"Daddy, daddy! There's a giant bunny."she shouted as she ran into the restroom to get her dad. Luckily there was nobody inside except for Mr. Koiwai who was looking at himself in the mirror.

"You do know this is the men's room, don't you?"he explained.

Yotsuba bowed quickly and swiveled around,"Pardon me, please take your time."

"It's ok, I'm done."he said laughing as he ushered her out.

As they walked out they encountered the giant bunny rabbit laughing like crazy."You should have seen your face!"it said, speaking between bouts of laughter.

Yotsuba's eyes grew wide,"It talks!" she exclaimed to her father while pointing at it.

The bunny took of it's head to reveal Yanda inside. "Ahh! Why is he here?!"Yotsuba shouted.

"He invited us to a nice day at the mall."he explained kindly.

"Yeah, you should be thanking me."he smirked. "Just let me go change and we'll go."

The whole day passed by with no really major fights between Yanda and Yotsuba and at the end of the day they stopped at a Chinese take-out place. While they waited for the food after they ordered, Yotsuba discovered a wonderful new thing.

"Daddy, give me some quarters!"she commanded.

"Why?"he asked.

"A lady told me to!"she said.

"Wa-?"he was unable to finish his what because Yotsuba blabbered on.

"I saw a machine and it had toys in it and there was a twisting thing and I twisted it but nothing came out and I asked the lady and she said I needed quarters and come on!"she exclaimed speedily. She tugged Mr. Koiwai's wrist with both hands and led him to the machine."See!"she pointed at it.

"Ok."he agreed and took out 3 quarters and gave them to Yotsuba. She eagerly accepted them and slipped them into the slots and turned the cranky thing. There was a clank and then there was silence.

"What do I do now?"she asked.

"Well, you lift up this flap and you get your prize."he gestured.

"Oh, okay."she did what he said and with eyes shining brightly she held up a plastic capsule.

She ran over to Yanda. "Ha, I bet you don't have one of these, do you?"

Yanda just furrowed his eyebrows and simply replied,"What's in it?"

"Hey , don't just reply non, non, somethingly!"she struggled as she tried to say nonchalantly. She turned around and proceeded to try to open it. She tried multiple times and gave up. "Stupid thing, must be broken! What a rip-off!" and gave it to Yanda. "Here throw it in the trash, garbageman."

Yanda looked at it and looked at her."Want to see something cool?" He opened the capsule with ease and closed it back up.

"Give it back. I was mistaken. It's not broken."and snatched it back. She tried to open it again but to no avail. She looked at Yanda,"Must be sorcery!"

"Let's go!"Mr. Koiwai said after paying for the food. Yotsuba glared at him the whole way going out to the parking lot. While they were waiting on one side of the crosswalk, Yotsuba tried to open it again. Mr. Koiwai saw this and said,"Yotsuba, you just kind of hold the bottom and pull off the lid."

"Oh,ok."she did exactly as he said and due to lots of pressure, the plastic capsule flew from her grip and into the sea of cars. It miraculously avoided getting squashed and made it to the other side.

While the grown-ups watched it go, Yotsuba tore after it. She magically didn't get hit by cars but did give Mr. Koiwai and some others near heart attacks.

When they got to their car, they could still hear the honking of cars from back then. But that doesn't matter anymore because Yotsuba finally got the capsule open. Inside was a stretchy yoyo.

"Ha ha ha, this was totally worth it!"she laughed while playing with her newfound toy.

Some Unit Of Time Later

"Mhmhm,"Yotsuba murmured in her sleep as her dad was carrying her inside. As he was nearing the front door he turned around to say bye to Yanda. As he was doing that, Yotsuba dropped the stretchy yoyo she clutched earlier and it stopped at Yanda's feet. He picked it up and started playing with it.

"Hey, this is pretty fun!"he laughed.

"Alright, give it back now."Mr. Koiwai said.

"Ok, just a little bit longer,"he chuckled,"Oops." He had accidentally let go and it landed a few feet away under a streetlamp. A second later a stray dog picked it up in it's teeth and carried it away.

"Ahh, I'm screwed!"Yanda hopped back in his car. As he was driving away he shouted out the window,"Don't tell Yotsuba!"

* * *

I haven't been writing due to work so I just wrote this real fast for your entertainment. Enjoy and please review. :) If you happen across some errors please tell me. Thank you!


End file.
